The present invention relates to a high hat cymbal stand that facilitates adjustment of the height of a foot pedal.
FIG. 8 shows a first example of a prior art high hat stand 101. The high hat stand 101 has a height adjustment mechanism 102, which a player uses to adjust the height of the distal end of a foot pedal 103. The height adjustment mechanism 102 includes two parallel rods 104, which are pivotally connected to the upper end of the foot pedal, and rod holding plates 105, 106, which movably hold the two rods 104. The rod holding plate 105 is connected to a connecting member 107. The rods 104, the rod holding plate 105, and the rod holding plate 106 are made of metal such as steel. The connecting member 107 is connected to an operating rod 108, which moves a movable cymbal (not shown) by means of a stopper 112. The operating rod 108 extends through a shock absorber 114, which is mounted on the upper portion of the stopper 112, and a body pipe 110, which is fixed to a stand body 113. A spring 109, which is retained in the body pipe 110, urges the operating rod 108 upward. This, in turn, urges the distal end of the foot pedal 103, the height adjustment mechanism 102, the connecting member 107, the stopper 112, the shock absorber 114, and the cymbal upward. Thus, when the player is not depressing the foot pedal 103, the shock absorber 114 is forced against the lower end of the body pipe 110.
As shown in FIG. 9, the rod holding plate 105 has two threaded holes 105a. The rod holding plate 106 has two through holes 106a. The two bolts 111 are inserted through the through holes 106a and fastened with the threaded holes 105a. To adjust the height of the distal end of the foot pedal 103, the rods 104 are first moved to adjust the height of the distal end of the foot pedal 103. Then, the two bolts 111 are fastened. This fastens the two rods 104 to the rod holding plates 105, 106.
FIG. 11 is a second example of a prior art high hat stand 121 having a height adjustment mechanism 122, which is a modification of the height adjustment mechanism 102 employed in the high hat stand 101 of FIG. 8. The height adjustment mechanism 122 includes a first height adjustment plate 124, which is connected to the connecting member 107, and a second height adjustment plate 126, which is pivotally connected to the foot pedal 103. The first and second height adjustment plates 124, 126 are made of metal such as steel.
The first and second adjustment plates 124, 126 respectively have serrated surfaces 124a, 126a (see FIG. 10). The height adjustment plates 124, 126 are fastened to each other by a bolt 130 and a nut 131 in a state in which the serrated surfaces 124a, 126a are meshed with each other. To adjust the height of the distal end of the foot pedal 103, the bolt 130 and nut 131 are loosened. Then, the bolt 130 is moved along an elongated hole 124b of the height adjustment plate 124 to change the position where the serrated surfaces 124a, 126a are meshed with each other. When the serrated surfaces 124a, 126a are arranged at the desired position, the bolt 130 and nut 131 are fastened with each other to fix the height adjustment plates 124, 126.
However, when using the height adjustment mechanism 102 of the high hat stand 101 shown in FIG. 8, it is difficult to find the optimal position of the foot pedal 103. More specifically, the foot pedal 103 is adjusted to various heights and depressed at each height to find the optimal position. Since the bolts 111 must be fastened each time the distal end height of the foot pedal 103 is adjusted, the adjustment is burdensome. Further, when fastening the bolts 111, the rods 104 may move downward due to its own weight. This may cause difficulty in positioning the distal end of the foot pedal 103 at the intended position.
The high hat stand 121 employing the height adjustment mechanism 122 of FIG. 11 also has the same problem.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a high hat stand that facilitates height adjustment of a pedal.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a high hat cymbal stand including a stand body for supporting a cymbal, a pedal operated to move the cymbal, and an adjustment mechanism arranged between the stand body and the pedal to adjust the height of a distal end of the pedal. The adjustment mechanism includes a temporary positioning mechanism for temporarily positioning the distal end of the pedal at a certain height and a lock mechanism for locking and unlocking the temporary positioning mechanism.
A further perspective of the present invention is a high hat cymbal stand including a stand body for detachably supporting two cymbals, a pedal attached to the stand body and moved within a stroke defined by an initial position in which the two cymbals are separated from each other and an operation position in which the two cymbals contact each other, and an adjustment mechanism attached to the stand body to adjust the initial position of the pedal and change the stroke. The adjustment mechanism includes a temporary positioning mechanism operated to temporarily position the pedal at the initial position and a lock mechanism operated to lock the temporary positioning mechanism. The operation of the temporary positioning mechanism is prohibited when the temporary positioning mechanism is locked. The operation of the temporary positioning mechanism is permitted when the temporary positioning mechanism is unlocked. The initial position of the pedal is adjusted by operating the temporary positioning mechanism.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.